Lord of Hueco Mundo
by Klein
Summary: Modified rewrite of "Lacus and Lord of The West". Gundam Seed x Bleach crossover, Kira centric. Might contain bizarre concept and suggestive themes. Rated M for safe. Kira is dead and gone to afterlife. However, its not as pretty as most people expected.
1. Disclaimer

--

Author's Note :

Disclaimer, I own none of Gundam Seed character…etc. etc. (HEY, I DO RESPECT THE AUTHOR)

And I have permission from Dragoon Galaxy as well

this is a modified rewrite based from Dragoon Galaxy's story "Lacus and the Lord of The West". Similiar yes, but instead of stranded in Seireitei, Kira will wind up in Hueco Mundo. Multiple pairing, might contain bizarre description or suggestive themes later. Rated M for safety...

Oh well…You know what I mean, right?

--


	2. Story 1

**Lord of Hueco Mundo**

**Story 1 : Which Is Better? Life or Death?**

Life is not being very kind to Kira Yamato. He was considered one of few brilliant students in his college. With his brown hair and amethyst eyes, he's not that far from handsome. But all of that does not matter to him. He feels like he had enough sorrow in his life already to make any kind of happiness turned sour. Well...not that he thinks he ever had any...not in these past years...

After his mother died in a car accident, he was adopted by his uncle and taken his current family name. After he reached 20, he got the news that he had a twin sister from his real parent. His sister is currently adopted by a well known politician, Uzumi Nara Attha. He was so excited to meet her. But yet, fate seems enjoying torturing him so much. The last news he heard was the plane which they supposed to flight with to Berlin was crashed. Their whereabouts is unknown, and no one ever heard of them since.

For him, death always loomed around him, threatening to take away people around him. His favorite high school teacher was died several years ago. Miss Murrue, her name, was died from cancer. She was the closest person to him back then, so close that it wouldn't be strange at all if those two are falling in love. As she has no relatives, Kira was the only one visiting her at hospital. He was there when she closed her eyes forever.

Since then, Kira become an extremely passive and introvert person. He was kind and caring Kira, but now he become more of a loner lately. Ignorant of himself, as if he carried a lot of pain in his every step. All so meaningless for him now. He didn't want to get too close to people, afraid if he would be hurt again if they leave him. His caring eyes have become lifeless now...

--

It was a brief moment for normal people...but for him, it's like everything is moving in slow motion. People screamed, panicked, some praying...all portraying humans greatest fear when they are standing face to face with the death itself. More people screaming as the plane's altitude are dropping drastically. In the eyes of Kira Yamato...it doesn't matter...He did not have any bound with the realm of the living anymore. Taking a glimpse trough the window, he saw the land was getting closer and closer. Just that time, a thought was briefly flashed in his mind just few moments before his last...

"I wonder...what is death feels like..."

--

"_**Are you alive?"**_

"I don't know..."

"_**Are you dead then?"**_

"Maybe..."

"_**Are you exists?"**_

"...I'm here, am I?"

"_**Then why are you here?"**_

"...I don't know..."

"_**Do you want an answer?"**_

"...Yes..."

"_**Do you have any desire for living?"**_

"...No..."

"_**Do you wish to try again?"**_

"…Maybe…"

"_**...I see...Then I think death shall fit you best then..."**_

"...Huh?"

--

Kira found himself awaken in strangely endless blackness. He found himself wearing a white haori and matching white hakama, contrasting him with his surroundings. Somehow, the first thing flashed in his mind was about the blackness around him...

"This blackness...it's so quiet..."

Ripples, like a stone thrown into water, formed in front of him, followed with simple black and white shoji commonly found in japanese style room emerging from it. Curious, he reached into the handle and slid it open. Unexpectedly, a blinding whiteness spread out from the door gap and engulfed the entire room in whiteness...

After he adjusted his eyes with the vast whiteness around him. He realized that the door was dissappeared. Not only that, his hakama and haori he wears now turned into black ones instead of white he previously wear. He tried to understand what was just happened...

'Maybe this is some kind of test...'

Seeing no clue around him, he remembered that he was thinking about his impression of the previous blackness, when the shoji suddenly appears...Trying to contemplate, he tried to do what he previously done...

"...feels so calm..."

This time the shoji slowly appear before him, lines by lines, as if someone draw it on the empty air right in front of him. When the door fully appeared, he about to open it. Hesitant at first, he decided there is nothing else here and better seeing where this will end with. He was rather unprepared for what he saw.

Behind the door he saw something that very much resembles a view of ancient traditional Japanese village from atop of a hill. All people are wearing white, contrast with his black attire. There is no sun, but it's bright. Unconsciously, he stepped into the view. He didn't even realize when the door slowly closing and disappeared behind him. Fascinated by the scenery around him, he walked around a little to get better view of the surroundings. There are some strange animals he never seen. They all had holes in the center of their body. Inspecting the village more, he found that there are more female than male…or maybe the male are somewhere else? Turning back, he realized that the door is gone now, but he did not that surprised anymore.

Walking down the hill, Kira found something that quite caught his eyes back then. A sword, slightly longer than common katana, its color is pitch black from the blade to the grip. It somehow had some kind of strange vibration that calling him. Just when Kira about to touch the sword…

"Halt!!"

He turned to the direction of the voice. There are two samurai, dressed in white attire like the rest of the villagers, one of them pointing his blade to him. The one who pointing his blade to him was a samurai with unruly jet black hair and deep black eyes, while the other one has blonde hair. From the looks on their face, Kira is definitely an uninvited guest to them.

"Who are you?! Identify yourself!!" the black haired samurai shouted. "How dare you wearing the black?! Are you _shinigami_?!"

Kira become more confused with this. First, they suddenly act hostile to him. Second, they accused him for wearing black. Now he's really lost it.

"Damn you!! You asked for it!!" shouted the hot headed samurai. It seems he has lost his temper. He proceeds to charge to Kira with his blade. "You dare to violate the King's sword!! Prepare yourself, _shinigami_!!"

"Shinn!! Wait!!" the blonde samurai tried to stop him, but it was too late to try that now.

Seeing the blade swinging to him, Kira tried to step backward to evade. However, instead of stepped few steps back, he suddenly has moved about ten or eleven step from his previous position just barely in a single step. Not only he was surprised, it seems those two samurai were also surprised seeing how fast he dodge.

"Damn you!!" the hot headed samurai is about to attack him again. But before he do, his friend stop him. Carefully, like a beast judging its prey, he looked to Kira, deciding his next action.

"Stranger! If you are a _shinigami_, I ask you to kindly leave! Please don't disturb our peace here…" he said, while slowly drawing his sword into defensive stance.

"Wait! I am not! I just…" Kira tried to explain, before he interrupted by an inhuman roar. From the mountain range nearby, some kind of portal opened, and some dark and creepy masked creatures stepped out. Many people starting to run away from the nearby village.

"Oh, no! The Menos!" said the blonde. He looks worried.

"Damn! We leave our post too long! Rey, what are those guys taking care of the veil doing?!" said the samurai called Shinn.

"Don't blame them…the east side is weakening without the King to replenish its power source over these many years. More importantly, we must fend them off!" said samurai called Rey to his partner.

During the commotion below, a young girl seems left behind and fall. She was right in the way of those Menos. Terrified, she can do nothing, not even moving a muscle. Those samurai is about to help. It's all like played in slow motion in front of Kira.

--

"_**Will you let her die?"**_

"But this is afterlife, isn't it?"

"_**You could say that, but she will perish if she died here…"**_

"_Sonna_…"

"_**Are you going to let it happen?"**_

In very brief time, all deaths he ever witnessed seem played back inside his head. It's painful, but in that fraction of seconds that feels like a lifetime, Kira has found a new resolve…

"I don't want to see death…not in front of my eyes…not ever again!!"

"_**Then you have the right to use me now…"**_

--

Soon after that, the surrounding seemed swallowed by darkness. The last thing Kira saw was the extremely surprised looks of those two samurai, staring straight into his eyes.

--

When he finally able to open his eyes. Kira found himself inside a comfortable japanese style room. The outside is dark. It seems his body has been carefully laid in futon and it's evident that he has been taken care of very well. However, he feels extremely tired, as if he just had forced every ounce of his body strength. Looking the surroundings, his eyes fixed onto a young lady that prepare something that smells like herbal medicine. His quick mind assuming that it must be for him. The girl had shoulder length amber hair, dressed in simple yet beautifully made white yukata. She's facing the other side, so she did not seeing him waking up until he made a rustling noise. The girl then immediately turned her attention to him.

"My Lord, please don't move yet…" she said. Her voice was very genuine, as if she's speaking to a very important person. Kira was confused.

"Where am I?" he asked. Examining further, he can see some pond outside the door. He assuming he's in some kind of castle.

"You are in the East Castle of Hueco Mundo, My Lord…" she answered. "The captains found you and bring you here. You have been asleep for three days since then…"

However, Kira can't think anything but confusion. 'What the deal with this 'Lord' thing?'

"Why are you called me 'Lord'?" he asked. "And pardon my rudeness, but…who are you?"

"That's because you are our Lord, of course..." she answered with an honest smile. "My name is Miriallia Haww, and I am one of your servants. It is my duty to take care of you along with the others…"

"Please don't call me Lord, my name is Kira…Kira Yamato…" Kira said. He did not really feel all comfortable with this 'Lord' thing, especially since he didn't get any clue about situation he's in now.

The girl looks a bit surprised, but then slightly bowed to him.

"Very well then, Yamato-_sama_…" she replied.

"Please Haww-_san_…just Kira is fine…" Kira tried to correct her.

"But that would be…very…improper…Kira-_sama_…" she replied again. A mild blush crossed across her face. "It would be improper for a servant to call their master by his first name…p-pardon me…"

Kira is astonished. Never before he treated with such respect…he is treated like a king by a person who he never saw before…not to mention in the land he never known before…He asked the reason, and soon regretted it…

"Why is that?" he asked.

"A s-servant…is usually only allowed to call their m-master first name…w-when she is chosen…to accompany her m-master…in the n-night…" she stammered. Her blush getting redder and she immediately bowed to the floor. "P-please pardon me...I-I have said very improper things…I deserve for some punishment…"

Kira promising himself to asking his another question carefully should he meets another girl here…

"…It's alright…It must be quite difficult for you to explain such things to me…" Kira said to her, smiling a little. He didn't want to embarrass this young lady more. Who knows what kind of thing that he didn't knew might embarrass this young lady, anyway. It seems there are many things he needs to learn about this place later. "Actually, I would like to hear more…but I'm just too tired for now…"

She looks relieved. Then she took a cup of what looks like herbal tea from the table. Carefully she offers it to him, helping him drink it. A bit bitter, but Kira did not hate bitterness…

"…I understand, My Lord…then please have this and take some rest…I will explain things to you when you wake up next morning…" she slowly helps Kira to drink the tea and watch until he finished. "If there is anything I can do to make you comfortable, please do tell me…I will be in the room next to this room…Just please call me if you need something…"

"I'll do…Thank you very much, Haww-_san_…" Kira said. The tea was very relaxing…too relaxing, that he feels like he's about to sleep again…Kira slowly closing his eyes. "I guess I'll go to sleep again…"

Miriallia smiled, then bowed and slowly left the room. She stopped by Kira's voice just when she about to open the shoji.

"Haww-_san_…"

"…_Hai_…"

"…Thank you…"

Miriallia replied, in a whisper that barely audible, clearly intended to be heard by him only…

"…You are very welcome…Kira-_sama_…"

Before completely succumbed into slumber, Kira smiled as a thought crossed his mind.

"Death…was not that bad, I think…"

--


	3. Story 2

**Lord of Hueco Mundo**

**Story 2 : The Meaning of Power**

Kira wake up the in the morning. Awaken by the sounds of birds, he slowly contemplating about what happened to him. It's been two days since he stay in this castle. Some of the birds coming into his room. Kira a little bit surprised, at first, knowing that all birds have three eyes. But then he remembered that there are many things in this world that he need to getting used to.

"…Haww-_san_?"

Miriallia open the door connecting to her room and stepped in, then properly closing it. She then sits in front of Kira, waiting for his order.

"Is there anything you need, My Lord?"

"I'm not making you awake all night, am I?" he asked kindly.

"Thank you for your concern, My Lord…But please don't worry, I've had adequate sleep already…" she replied. "Are you sleeping well, My Lord?"

"I am, thank you…" he said. Thinking for a moment, Kira then asking the question bugging his mind from since he wake up. "…Haww-_san_, what am I supposed to do now?"

"After you had your breakfast, a healer will come to check your condition. And after the captains finished their inspection at noon, you are supposed to meet them. They will explain anything you need to know about your position, My Lord…" Miriallia said. "But for now, why don't you relieve yourself? Surely it is better if you are relaxing right now, isn't it?"

"…I guess you are right…" he said. But then Kira realize something…he did not familiar with this place…at all…Uneasy, he tried to ask Miriallia for some help. "…Umm…pardon me, but…could you show me the way?"

"Ah, of course…my apologize, My Lord…The way to the furo is trough that door…" she waved to a decorated door beside him. "Do you need my assistance?"

"N-no…I'm fine, thank you…" he stammered. It would make him extremely nervous if he needs a girl's assistance for bathing himself, so he quickly refuse. Kira then went to the furo. It's a large furo, a 'king' size indeed. It's very traditional, made from wood, with definite japanese style on it, just like every part in this castle. Urged by the need to relax and clean his body, Kira enjoyed his bath.

Just when he thought he was finally alone, he heard the sound of the door slid slowly. Reflex, Kira turned to see what that was. However, his heart was not prepared when he heard Miriallia's voice calling him from behind the steam mist.

"My Lord, please allow me to wash your back…"

Kira, panicked, tried to cover himself as much as possible…although there is not much what his towel can cover with. He tried his best to refuse.

"I-It's alright, Haww-_san_…I'm fine with this…" he said, stuttered."Really, you don't have to…"

"…But this is my duty…" she said. She's sound a bit sad. "…Or…was My Lord does not require my presence here?"

No matter what, Kira was never able to ignore a plea, especially from a girl. It was one thing that his teacher Murrue told him to always do so. Finally, with a sigh, Kira admit his defeat.

"…Alright…you can come over here, Haww-_san_…" he said, barely able to believe what he just said.

"_Hai_, My Lord…" was the grateful reply from Miriallia. She then stepped in to the furo. Kira turn his face another way, realizing dangerous amount of blood rushing to his face. Not only he's really embarrassed to be taken care of by a beautiful lady, but also he never been this close with woman before, not with this barely clothed as another issue. True that Mirialia had a piece of what seemed like silk towel firmly wrapped around her body, but that doesn't help at all. In fact, it troubled him more since it accentuates her small but firm body.

"Now I will wash your back, My Lord…" she said softly. "Please show me your back…"

"…Haww-_san_…promises me that you won't be surprised…" Kira said sadly, and then turned his back facing her. There is something that he's been hiding well from others, but she about to see it anyway…

Miriallia wondered, and then gasped. There are scars on Kira's back. Judging from it, it was an old scar. It goes from his left shoulder to his right waist…along with smaller ones crisscrossing across it...A mark made by someone who lashed a whip or something like that across his back…years ago…

"It's rather unpleasant to seen, huh?" he smiled bitterly. It was a mark made by his father, who had long leaved him and his mother. Kira's childhood was not exactly a happy one, although indeed it goes better once his father was gone. "Aside from my family, you are the second person who ever see it…"

Miriallia still surprised, but she then returned back to normal. Hesitantly, she tried to touch the scar. Kira didn't flinch, and Miriallia carefully slid her finger across his skin. She's blushing for what she done, but she can't help it but to continue. This man, her new lord, has capturing her the moment she saw him. For a powerful being to have such a fragile face and feature, added with look of pain…should she ordered to, she would gladly surrendered her heart…Miriallia then begin to wash his back carefully but firmly…

"…Pardon me, My Lord…may I call you by your name?" she asked carefully.

"…Why is that?" he asked. "Its alright, I think…I just wonder…"

"…Because…I wish to tell you something…a little bit personal…" she said. "That…if you alright with that, of course…"

"…Then please go ahead, Haww-_san_…"

Miriallia smiled, then continue to wash his back a little bit more. She tried to comfort him as much as she can. After all, unknowing to him, he has done something for her that she consider as something she would never able to pay it back.

"…I'm just a new servant here…Before Kira-_sama_ arrived, we are serving no one…We only serve the King, and also preparing the person who will serve the King after us…" she said. Her caring hand did not stopped to wash his back. The man can't help but feel comfortable, and she feels that too. "…However, I'm still a newcomer…I am nothing compared to my _senpai_ there at the main castle…They are very nice though, they just like my sisters I never have..."

She stopped washing, while both are feeling the emotional atmosphere. It's not so long before she talking again. However, this time she did no longer wash her back.

"I…had this girl that I cared most at the West Castle…She is my first and my closest friend…She helped me to get my confidence among the other servants…After I know them better, the other servants was actually very kind…I feel so lucky to had many caring _senpai_ and a wonderful friend…" she said calmly. "I cannot imagine what would I do if she's gone…or what if I didn't meet her back then…"

Kira let her tell her the whole story. He wants to know the girl better. Besides, her story might as well tell him more about the world where he is in now. After all, it seems she will stuck with this girl as one of his 'servants', so he feel like need to know about the person who he will spend his days with.

"About four days ago, I heard news that a few of Menos class hollow has breached the eastern district. I was so worried about her, when suddenly Zala-_sama_ and Asuka-_sama_ bring unconscious Kira-_sama_ to this castle. Not only that, they told me that Kira-_sama_ has also saved her from the rampaging Menos…with the black blade of the King…" she told him. There is a hint of happiness in her tone. "That moment, I knew…that the person we've been waited so long to serve…has finally arrived…"

Kira felt a bit uneasy. He never being popular, yet now he's been treated as a king. He surely never guessed that the girl she was saved was Miriallia's friend, and that she seemed eternally grateful for it…

"…Do you think I'm worthy of your service, Haww-_san_?" he asked.

"If Kira-_sama_ is not, then who else?" she responded with her gentle smile. "Someday, Kira-_sama_ will surely learn that he was destined for this…I believe that…"

"…Thank you…Haww-_san_…" said Kira softly. Somehow, he feels reassured. It's pleasant though. "…This friend of yours…What was her name?"

"Her name is Cagalli, Kira-_sama_…" Miriallia said. "I assure you that she would be a good service…Although I believe you would find better service from our _senpai_ compared to us…"

"Uhhh...it's not like that..." Kira said, a bit embarrassed. He really didn't expect to be served like in a harem or something, although this girl said it like its natural for him since he is the King now. "I just want to meet her in person...that's all..."

Miriallia smiled, then finish her job silently. After Kira done, she helped her dressing. Kira, of course, refused at first. But she said that it was her job to do so, and that her position given that job to her. However, Kira's resistance dropped when she said 'she was not forced to serve him'. Silently, with redden face on both, they leave the furo.

'Perhaps the furo a little bit too hot...' he thought.

--


	4. Story 3

**Lord of Hueco Mundo**

**Story 2 : The Meaning of Power (Part Two)**

They back to Kira's room. Kira is relaxing himself, while Miriallia serving him another cup of tea. He just had his breakfast. There is still quite plenty of time before the healer come. They are enjoying the quietness surrounding them. But after some time, Kira really can't ignore a faithful girl that serving him and staying beside him for this past two days.

"Haww-_san_...could you tell me more about this place?" he asked.

"What is that My Lord wished to know about?" she asked him.

Kira turned his sight outside the window to the blue sky, then to the village outside the castle walls, down the hill. Then he give his short reply.

"...Everything..."

Miriallia told him. They are in the land of the dead, just its not heaven or hell. If it must be compared, then this is hell. It's actually "The Land of Tormented Souls" or so they call it. People here are they who died carrying a burden in their heart, those who lost something precious for them, or they who simply refused to die. Kira a little bit surprised whe Miriallia caled these people, including herself, 'Hollows'.

"Hollows? Why they called that?" he asked.

"...Please pardon me My Lord..." she said, standing up, then turned her back to Kira. "...Perhaps this will make you understand..."

Kira was shocked, too shocked to say anything when Miriallia began to undo her obi. When she pulled down her kimono, Kira saw that there is a hole going straight trough her chest to the back. It's not large, but should a person alive, a hole of that size would be fatal.

Miriallia put her kimono back, tighten her obi, then turned back to face her shocked Lord with sad face. Kira however, slowly recovered from his shock, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Everyone here had something missed as from their very soul…a hollowed heart…This hole in our body is the representation of the piece that was missing from our soul…" she said sadly. "Priestess Clyne once said to us…that when people came here, they will be offered with the choice to remember their past or to forget it…And I…are among those who forget…"

Kira thought deeply. He is now in the world where the people are died carrying their burden of their soul and become 'hollows'. Now he's supposed to be their king. Was he carrying that burden and despair as well? Well…its true that he already unable to measure how much pain he carry, after all. For he to refuse to have friends for this past few years of his life because he afraid to lose them, it was quite painful indeed.

"What do you expect from me to you, Haww-_san_?" Kira asked to her. "What do you want me to do?"

"If I may speak honestly, My Lord…I would like you to own myself…therefore I do not need to question about myself anymore…" she sadly answered. "Sadness and burden are naught, nor the questions…only service would my life be…"

"Why are you so willing to give your life to someone you barely known? What did you see in me?" Kira asked sadly. "I never imagined to receiving such attention, and yet now you are offering yourself to me…it's too much for me…"

Miriallia smiled, then leaning and clung to Kira's hand. Surprised, Kira says nothing. Both enveloped by stillness. They remain like that for a very long time. Its then when Miriallia pulled back and sitting facing him. By now, the distance between them is considerably closer.

"…Every servant that will serve the King are promised for one thing in return of their service…For me, it's that I request my pain of did not know and did not want to know who I am to be taken away…" she said in sad tone. "Am I requesting too much, My Lord? Am I being too selfish?"

Kira shook his head gently, then placed his hand over hers. They exchanged the looks for a while.

"If somehow I am in my capacity of a Lord, although I don't really understand this Lord thing, can make people smile...of course I will do it..." he said. "That is, and especially you and your sisters, Haww-_san_..."

"..._Arigatou_, Kira-_sama_..." she replied with delighted smile.

It took a little moment later for the healer to come. The healer is one of Kira's servant...or concubine to put bluntly...She actually had arrived a little while ago, but she waited outside to give them some time to talk. She was one of the most respected among the girls not only because of her beauty, but also because of her maturity amongst the others. When Kira and Miriallia have finished talking, she then announces herself and asked for permission to get in.

"Pardon for the intrusion My Lord, but I came here to check your condition."

Kira feels he has heard that voice before...a voice he had not heard for this past few years...

'...It can't be...'

"Excuse me, My Lord..." Miriallia excused herself and open the door. Behind the door was a beautiful lady with dark brown hair, just a bit lighter tone than Kira's. What made Kira shocked is that the face is too familiar for him.

"My Lord, this lady is Murrue Ramius-_san_. She is my _senpai_ that I've mentioned to you before..."

Kira however, in a state of shock, makes Miriallia wonder what happened. It just took a moment for him from sobbing to crying uncontrollably. He throws himself to the lady which seems remembered him as well.

"_Hisashiburidane_, Kira-kun..." she said softly. She seems started to crying as well. Gently, she hugged Kira in a comforting embrace. Miriallia is very surprised seeing they know each other.

After they calmed down, Kira then explain to Miriallia why he knows the woman.

"Im sorry to make you surprised, Haww-_san_...Ramius-_san_ was my teacher back when we are still alive. We had some...relationship, and I missed her so much since her death..." Kira explained to her. Miriallia still confused for a little while, but then she smiled to them.

Actually, Miriallia feel a little bit jealous. But then she realized, she chooses to forget, and her _senpai_ choose to remember. She's not nearly as strong as her _senpai_. Besides, ain't she now live to serve? Of course she must obey her master will and wishes.

"_Yokatta_...that means you are reunited now...I'm happy for you too, _senpai_..." she said.

Murrue smiled. For now, she feels grateful that she chose to remember. Being a woman she is, she can roughly guess what Miriallia thinking right now, not to mention she's much more mature.

"But Miriallia, answer me honestly...you're jealous aren't you?" asked Murrue, teasing her. "No lies, you cannot lie in front of your Lord..."

Miriallia made a cute frown. Kira amused by how she reacted. When Miriallia saw Kira however, she turned her face in embarrassment.

"..._chotto_..." came short reply from her. Murrue is laughed, while Kira became embarrassed.

"_Mou...yamenasai yo_, Murrue-_san_!" Miriallia responded in annoyance and embarrassment. "_Hidoi_!"

The cheerful chatter continued until noon. Murrue is a smart and knowledgeable woman, being in the world of living or here in the land of dead. She and Miriallia explain many things to Kira that mostly to satisfy his curiosity. Being one of her smartest student, Kira have no problem at all to compile the information. Although the ladies did not have access to the castle internal affairs, they able to provide him with the rough description of Hueco Mundo and its society. Now he would no longer be too surprised with anything this world has in store for him.

--

Not so long before sunset, the captains arrived. It was two samurai Kira met at the first time he arrived, accompanied by another one who seemed more senior than them. Those two introduced themselves as Shinn Asuka and Rey Za Burruel, while the older one introduced himself as Andrew Wattfield. They explain the necessary things and answering what Kira asks. Right now, Kira is silently contemplating and trying to absorb all informations he just recently asked.

From their explanation, there are five districts in Hueco Mundo. North, South, East, West, and Central, with Central District is where the primary shrine and main castle is. Each district guarded by two captains, along with many sub-captains for each sub districts. Western District is under supervision of Captain Andrew Watfield and Captain Mwu La Fllaga. Southern District is supervised by Captain Gilbert Dullindal and Captain Ledonir Kisaka. Northern District is supervised by Captain Yzak Joule and Captain Dearka Elsmann. And the East is under supervision of those two samurai he met earlier, Captain Shinn Asuka and Captain Rey Za Burruel. The Central District is a very exclusive area under authority of King himself (which soon Kira is going to become) with Captain Athrun Zala as as his representative, seconded only by the High Priestess Lacus Clyne herself which Kira didn't meet yet. Coincidentally, he used to have a net friend named Athrun as well.

"Watfield-_san_..."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Has the other captains known about me? I mean...has they know about my name and everything else?"

"They have known about your presence, indeed. But I believe none of them are known anything else about yourself, including your name, else that your servants and us three captains, Sire...So it would be alright if My Lord wishes for being secretive…"

"Ah…well…I just not feeling ready yet to be well known, I guess…I'm sorry if I am being selfish…"

"Not at all, My Lord…there are few Kings in past that choose to not well known, and they still well respected among people for their capability and kindness…so your wish is not strange at all…"

Kira was relieved. He was not prepared to be known by too much people while he does not know anything about them yet. It would be easier to confirm if Athrun was his friend or not this way, as well. Who knows how many more people he knows he will meet here?

"...Watfield-_san_...I would like to visit the shrine first, is that acceptable?" Kira asked.

"Of course, My Lord..." replied the senior captain. "If that is your wish, I will arrange for your arrival tomorrow morning. By the traditions, all captains will officially meet you when you are crowned, anyway."

"Thank you, Watfield-_san_..."

"You're welcome, My Lord…"

Somehow, Kira were excited with the prospect of meeting the Great Priestess.

--

Its night…Kira and Murrue is chatting a little bit after the captains returned. Miriallia leave them both, giving them some privacy to enjoy their reunion. Still, she can't help but to feel a pang in her heart. But she realized she had no right to claim Kira-_sama_'s attention alone for herself.

Nor any women...or so what she thinks...but she knew better...

"…_They deserve it after all…_"

She then walks to the castle's inner garden, sitting on a bench near the pool. Swinging her legs back and forth, she humming a melody, unknown to her…a melody that just passed trough her head…It sounds sad…longing…but she continued to hum for a while…

"What are you doing here, Haww-_san_?"

Surprised, she turned to find Kira watching her with interest. She felt embarrassed, for him to find him doing that. She was afraid Kira might think she is childish.

"K-Kira-_sama_?"

"You sure had such a lovely voice, Haww-_san_…" he said, and then regret it in an instant. "Ah…I mean…"

Both become silent for embarrassment. Miriallia was always being a shy and quiet girl, while Kira himself never good at words …especially with women…But honesty in his sound made her feel comfortable, and she smiled…

"…_Arigatou_, Kira-_sama_…"

"…You're welcome, Haww-_san_…"

"…Aren't you with Murrue-_san_, Kira-_sama_?" Miriallia asked.

"…Well…she tells me to go after you…" Kira replied. "Besides, I do worry about you…"

Somehow, she felt indescribable feeling of happiness hearing those. Now she remembered…Even though she just had a short encounter with him, she has learned something unique of him…both her master and her _senpai_ are very much alike…they are too kind and un-selfish…

'_Kira_-sama…senpai…baka…'

"…Ne, Haww-_san_…"

"_Hai_, Kira-_sama_?"

"…May I call you Mir?"

"…Eh?"

"Aah…I-its just that Miriallia seems a little bit too long…and so I…uh…" Kira stammered, surprised by his own boldness this time. "…_dame_?...g_omen_…"

"_Iie_, _daijoubu_…Mir was fine, and I think that was cute as well…so…" Miriallia, replied to him, she can't deny that she is happy. "…_Arigatou_…Kira-_sama_…"

Both smiled. Without any of them realized, they have become a little bit closer.

"Well...Mir-_san_...lets return, shall we?"

"B-But, I don't want to intrude..."

"Its fine...don't you worry about that..."

"_Demo_..."

Kira put a serious face, then giving his final sentence.

"..._Kono meirei da!_"

Miriallia stop arguing, then she obediently nod.

"..._Hai_, Kira-_sama_..." she replied. "...If that is your wish..."

They walked back to the private residence area together.

"You should just follow from the very beginning..." Kira smiled. "..._Gomen ne_...I'm not being too hard on you am I?"

"_Iie_...I know what you mean , My Lord...its just...I'm feeling out of place..." She replied. "Besides, Im nothing compared with Murrue-_senpai_..."

"...Each person has their own shine..." Kira replied. "You are different from Murrue, but that didn't make me to see you any less...the same with the others should I meet them...You are not by any means inferior, Mir-_san_...so you better never think of anything like that ever again..."

"..._Hai_..." Miriallia give her short reply, then embracing his free hand with a display of gratitude. "..._Arigatou_...Kira-_sama_..."

Kira said nothing, and then they both walk to his room where Murrue has already waiting them both with knowing smile. They both suggested him to share the bed together, although he does not need to 'bed' them, so to speak. After some hesitation, Kira finally accept the suggestion, partly because he must go to the shrine tomorrow morning. That was the first time they passed the rest of the night in comfort of each other, and Kira knowing that there would be many nights alike to come.

--


	5. Story 4

**Lord of Hueco Mundo**

**Story 3 : The Oracle Maiden**

The next morning, Kira was arrived at the main shrine. It only took less than a minute trip using a special gate called 'garganta'. Along with him were his two servants, Murrue and Miriallia, along with the three captains he met before.

The main shrine was really enormous. It's located exactly at the center of Hueco Mundo, towering above like a skyscraper. Like all building in the Hueco Mundo, it dominated by simple plain white color. However, it's awfully tall that calling it a skyscraper would be an understatement. Its going well passed the cloud, making it rather impossible to see the top with naked eye. Even the building is clearly visible from the garden of Eastern Castle. Right now they have climbed for quite a while through several levels, and it's quite unlikely that their walk would end soon.

"Umm…Watfield-_san_?"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"I presume the High Priestess is at the top level of the shrine, right?"

"Well…that's about correct…"

"Then I believe we are unable to reach her place with our pace, right?"

"Of course, but please be patient, My Lord…there are series of elevator just after level eleven…Until we reach it, I'm afraid we have to walk a little bit more…"

"Ah…_wakarimashita_…"

As Captain Watfield said, there are quite many of floating platforms on level twelve. The group took one of those and the platform rise steadily.

"This one going directly to main shrine top section, where the maiden is. However, only King himself or those who being called by maiden who may enter." Captain Watfield explained. "Thus we cannot accompany you inside, My Lord."

"Alright, I will do this myself…but thanks for the trouble, captain Watfield…" Kira politely said. "I really appreciate you for accompany me with my selfish request."

"Please do not be, My Lord…It is a great honor to serve a King…" Watfield politely said. "Besides, you should be used to it sooner or later…Hahahaha…"

"I really hope I deserve something like that…"

Captain Watfield smiled and thinking for a moment. Then he speaks in a proud tone.

"...A true warrior will able to tell the quality of his master in a glimpse…I don't know whether I am a true warrior or not, but I do know that I am serving a splendid master…" he stated. "It's your un-selfishness that makes you earn that title…"

"…Thank you, Watfield-san…I hope I could fulfill your expectations…" Kira modestly said, although he feels more embarrassed than being modest. Watfield answered with a proud smile.

"Now come, priestess Clyne is waiting…"

"…_Hai_…"

--

Kira is waiting in the maiden's private chamber. Maiden's private servant said that the priestess is taking her bath and ask the King to wait for a while before she left Kira alone. Kira quite understand the situation, but also nervous, because he still feels like intruding anyway.

To ease his nervousness, he looks around him. The room, although spacious, are very simple. There is actually not much to see. There is only a chair which he sits right now, a simple table, a vase with a white lily, and the bed. Strangely enough, there is no mirror. He wonders about that a little, how could a woman lives without a mirror, but since it makes him more curious about the priestess, which in turn made him more nervous than he was, he wisely decided to stop thinking.

"I apologize for your wait, My Lord…But I merely wish to appear properly at your service…"

Kira turned to the sound, just to find…'something' so astonishingly beautiful that Kira did not think that it was a person. The simple yukata she wears did not make her less beautiful, if not express it more with its simple honesty. The only accessories she wear is her small golden hairclip. She then sit on the bed, just near Kira.

"I..I hope I did not interrupt you, Priestess…"

"_Iie_…_daijoubu_…It has become a habit of mine to wake up early in the morning…"

"Ah…_yokatta_…"

"…Please do not hesitate, My Lord…You have me at your service…Please tell me what troubles your mind, and I will try my best to ease it…"

Kira opened his mouth, but he backed.

"…Actually…it's quite complicated…I don't even know what I'm about to ask…" he said in barely an audible whisper. "Could you...could you help me? What should I do?"

"…My Lord, may I…may I touch your face?"

Kira a bit surprised with this. His nervousness became even stronger. But nevertheless…he has learned that he needs to get used with the way of this world, as well his new position. Although, need not to mention, no any sane men would refuse such request from such a beautiful creature.

"_Hai_…Please do as you please"

At first it's only a gentle touch by her fingers. Slowly, her fingers trace the curves of his faces. Her skin is soft, just as soft as silk. It's when Kira finally realized, the priestess did not only wish to touch his face…this is her way to 'see' his face...

The priestess is blind…

Before Kira even realize it, his right hand moves to cup her cheek. When it does, the priestess startled and stopped, but smiled. Kira realized what he done as well, but did not dare to withdraw his hand, more now that the priestess softly hold his hand with her own, keeping it there. Kira rub her soft face with his thumb.

"...Do you feel uncomfortable with me, My Lord?..."

"…No…Not at all…"

"Even with my blindness?"

"Why should I? I never see you that way anyway…"

Kira sighed. With this beautiful creature being so close in front of his own face and with her fingers roaming on his face makes him forget to breathe for a few seconds.

"Lady Clyne…could you tell me what should I do?"

"…I am afraid I don't know either…but we can figure some clues together…should you wished so… "

"…Tell me how…"

The priestess stopped and released his hand. Her hand stopped tracing his face as well. With silent understanding, Kira did the same. Now the priestess kneels before him in formal position. Fortunately for Kira, he was too absorbed by her beauty to feel embarrassed or uncomfortable.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself, My Lord… I am Lacus Clyne, six hundred and ninth generation of Karma Shrine High Priestess, at your service…I am yours and yours alone…My soul, will and knowledge are yours to be used as you please…" she said. "…May I please know the name of the soul whom my loyalty will pledge to?"

"My name is Kira…Kira Yamato…" he said, secretly wondering did she really mean with her words. But soon he realized that indeed she is, and he decided to fit his role well to fulfill her expectations.

"Then so be it…Kira-_sama_, from now on your will is my will…Ask me and I shall answer…Command me and I shall obey…for I am your faithful servant…" she said. Strangely enough, there are hint of happiness and pride in her voice. "…What is your wish…Kira-_sama_?"

"…You know my wish…" he said. "…May I call you Lacus-_san_?"

"You may call me as you wish, Kira-_sama_…" she said. "Do you wish me to tell you now?"

"Yes, please…" he said. "But please come to my side, Lacus-_san_…I am more comfortable with you on my side…"

Kira held her hand and guide her to sit on the bed. Kira then sit beside her.

"…For me to foresee the future of a person…I had to entwine my _unmei_ with them…" she said. Slowly she leans to his shoulder. "It's not too simple…but you are my master…You own me, therefore you are an exception…That's why an oracle such as myself are able to foresee for the King with much ease…"

"But you're not my slave…" Kira said with a little disbelief.

"I am not…I belong to you, it's just as simple as that…" she said.

"…Then…how did you do it?" Kira asked.

"Its vary from person to person…Sometimes its easy…sometimes with a touch…sometimes with a kiss…sometimes trough some intimacy…or sometimes the vision came to me on its own…" she answered. "So far, I only share my night with the ladies, though...all because I can sympathize with their sorrow..."

Kira feel that as if his face were burnt at that moment from sheer embarrassment.

"…I-Intimacy…?" he asked in almost audible whisper…more like a squeak.

"_Hai_, Kira-_sama_...I see that you are not much used to our concept here...would you like me to...enlighten you?" she said, slowly and carefully lean to him. "...You see...I have a wish too...and for that, you must fulfill your role as the King...Should you grant my wish, I am completely yours to command, Kira-_sama_..."

Kira cannot take a single breath without inhaling the sweet scent of priestess's hair. But he's more relaxed now. Besides, what kind of option did he have?

"One of my...girls...asked me the same thing..." Kira turned to see the priestess expression. "What is yours, Lacus-san?"

"...When I entwining my _unmei_, I take some of their pain and sorrow...I am happy for helping them, but...sometimes...it's just too much..." The priestess said sadly. She turned to face Kira. Their face now only separated by few centimeters, but Kira dare not to flinch. "If only I could have someone to help ease the pain..."

Slowly Kira beginning to understand. At that moment, he feels something different toward the priestess. It's not love, yet...more like affection, pure affection, regardless to whom...And just like before, his hand move for him before he commanded it to. He draw her head closer in a gentle embrace, her face met his, cheek by cheek...The touch is warm for both, and they remained still for a while...After both satisfied, the priestess withdrawn herself and face her master...she closed her eyes, since it wouldn't matter much for her if she opened it or not...

"Kira-_sama_...If you see me now, what is the first thing that crossed in your mind?" she asked.

Kira did not replied with words. Instead, he moved forward and planted a soft kiss of affection on her eye. The priestess seems enjoyed the touch and let out a soft sigh. When he done, they both facing each other like before, only with knowing smile on both.

"You have started to learn, Kira–_sama_..."

"..._Hai_..."

"...I would enjoy our next meeting..."

"...Me too..."

"If you don't mind...I would be happy if you would keep this..."

The priestess took off her hairclip and gives it to him. Kira received it, then carefully tucked it behind his kimono sleeve.

"Please keep it as reminder of our meeting, My Lord...And please do come again..."

"..._Hai_..."

"Now, it would be bad if you make them waiting, isn't it?"

Kira looked at the priestess, but he had no more to say, at least for now. To some extent, they communicate even without words. For them, words are just used for confirmation. Strange concept, but Kira found it very convenient. Besides, this is the second time he met someone able to peer deep into his heart.

"Then I will go for now...Thank you for your help, Lacus-_san_..."

"My pleasure to serve you, My Lord...I think I will have some good dream tonight..."

"…Is that so? Im glad…We will meet again aren't we?"

"We will, My Lord…this is, after all, your home as well…"

"Would it be alright if I visit you again rather soon?"

"_Ara ara_…Kira-_sama_…you are the King, you have to learn to express your wishes more…"

"_Sou ka_…_wakarimashita_…" he replied. Turned to see his loyal subject for the last time, Kira bid her farewell…for now, at least… " _Ittekimasu_...Lacus-_san_…"

"..._Itterasshai_...Kira-_sama_…"

--


	6. Story 5

Lord of Hueco Mundo

**Lord of Hueco Mundo**

Story 4 : The Floating Wishes And The Price of The Soul

Kira never being popular with the girls, although it mostly because the dark aura he always carried everywhere. The only person in his life who ever able to see himself past his own veil was Murrue. They never stepped into love, but they have far surpassing teacher-pupil relationship or even friendship. You could say that they are comforting each other.

And tonight he was 'forced' to better acquaintance with the rest of his servant, which makes it five girls including Miss Murrue and Miriallia. They each come from each district. The other was a rather shy but strong girl named Cagalli, a composed girl named Flayy, and a seemingly too naive girl named Stellar. Granted, if he added the High Priestess on the list, that would make six, and he's already having some headache with five.

Kira silently cursing himself because choosing to stay on Main Castle until his coronation. This room of his was rather spacious, but for him, it's lack any place for hiding. Of course, for security reason et cetera et cetera, its designed in purpose so that no assassins can easily sneak and kill the Lord in his sleep. Despite that there might be no any person here who would attempt to do that, there are still many creatures in this world with likely ability.

The chit-chat and small sake party was over. The moon was visible outside. The other girls retreated, leaving Cagalli alone with her master, since all girls agreed that tonight is going to be her turn to get knowing more of her lord. Kira, awfully nervous, waiting on his seat while the girl closing all doors and windows and turning off all the lamps except the one beside him. After all done, she seated beside him, facing her lord, clearly just as nervous as his. Kira however, has starting to learned to be bold with what he wanted. He's still his kind self, but he realized that he, nevertheless, will soon become a king...either he wanted it or not...

"...Are you afraid of me, Cagalli-_san_?"

The girl shakes her head as 'no', but didn't say any. She always looking down, as if she afraid he would see her face. She's definitely nervous.

"...Its alright if you don't want to spend the night with me, Cagalli-_san_...Although I assure you I wouldn't force you to do anything...its just not my type..."

Cagalli shakes her head again. She tug his sleeve lightly.

"..Please, don't ask me to leave you, Kira-_sama_...I..." she hesitated. "..I just don't know what to do...Therefore, I would like you to tell me what to do...to please you..."

Kira suppressed a mild chuckle. Cagalli did not understand why her master suddenly acting like that. Kira seem realized what puzzled the girl and started explaining.

"Im sorry, my bad...It's just that I remembered someone told me to be more honest with what I wished for, just recently..." Kira sighed. "So, Cagalli-_san_, what do you think would please you? What is your wish?"

"I would be happy to see you pleased, Kira-_sama_... As for my wish, I dare not to ask you more than your attention towards me...although I think it might be too much already..." she said. "...Pardon me, Kira-_sama_...it's nothing...My Lord does not need to concern himself with my meaningless request..."

"...On contrary..." he said. He squeezes her hand strongly, but carefully not to hurt her. The girl let out a gasp. She was blushing heavily. "...There are actually some similar features between us. Seeing you like this...how do you think I would feel if I know that you are grieved because of unfulfilled wish? Because I did not give what you requested from me in return of your service? If so...what kind of King I am, then?"

Cagalli gain a little courage and pulled himself to lean on Kira's front. She's still embarrassed, more than ever, but she didn't want her master troubled because of her.

"...You're too noble to be bothered to think about me, Kira-_sama_...I am serving you because of my own free will. You've saved this life, so my life is now yours. It would bring me a lot of pride to serve you, even as your lowest servant..." she said.

"But you're not..." he said. He strokes the girl's hair gently. Somehow, he feels its just natural, something that not born from attraction or relationship. He believes it's not love, though. Besides, he never actually loved someone before. But still, he cannot explain what he feels. "...You will serve me, so I must make sure to make it fair for you...Don't be hesitated to tell your wish to me. I promise I will take care of you...I'll do my best to not make you sad..."

Cagalli feels like he almost crying. The man he admired is now going to actually become her master...and a caring master for one. She looked into his face. Kira did not flinch from embarrassment, despite he is. He just smiled. They can see crimson tinge on their each face. She moves in to kiss him, to show him how much he means now for her. Seeing he didn't refuse, she gets bolder...

They kissed.

--

Kira woke up from his slumber, greeted with a pile of kimono. He turned and seeing the owner of the said kimono still asleep beside him. Seeing her beside him somehow make him pleased, but at same time bring a little guilt. Was it because he just stole her innocence? Or was it something else?

"I am sorry to disturb you so early in the morning, Kira-_sama_...But the Priestess wished to have an audience with you..."

The sound comes from behind the closed shoji. Kira a little bit surprised. Why would the Priestess coming down this early in the morning? He knows that Captain Watfield is still waiting his response outside.

"...I'll be right there...Thank you, Captain..." he said, straighten his yukata. Doing so, his movement caused the girl to squirm. He heard the captain leaving. Kira then get ready and straighten himself up. His movements wake her this time. Kira smiled and greet her.

"Good morning...I hope you sleep well..." he said.

Cagalli opened her eyes. When she realized where she is, she surprised and blushing. She pulled the blanket higher.

"G-Good morning...Kira-_sama_..." she replied, stuttered.

Kira smiled. Actually, he thinks that he wouldn't mind to wake up like this from now on. They both are inexperienced, but the tender moment they share together was indeed pleasurable. Remembering that, he couldn't help but blushing too.

"I'm afraid I have to leave you now. They said the Priestess wanted to see me... he said sadly. _Gomen ne_? I wished not to leave you, but..."

"_Iie...Daijoubu_, Kira-_sama_...Its something you must, so it can't be helped... she replied. "_Shigata ga nai_...I wished to stay with you a little longer...but I must not be selfish...I'm satisfied...You give me more than I asked..."

Smiled, he knelt and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I am happy for your feeling...I will do my best to returning your services, Cagalli... he tenderly said. Kira kissed her forehead once more. "Thank you...for everything...and for a wonderful night..."

"Anytime, My Lord..." she replied happily. "It's my pleasure to see you happy...Kira-_sama_..."

--

"What is it that brings you here this early, Lacus-_san_" asked Kira. They talked in the garden on the eastern side of the castle. Kira has insisted he will not receiving guest in the formal room before he crowned and everyone seems understand that. They talked while walking along the beautiful sakura trees with its falling petals. The priestess wear rather formal white kimono, despite it still being simple in design.

"Please accept my humble apology, Kira-_sama_...There is something I have been wanted to tell you lately..." said the Priestess. "However...I have some difficulty to bring up the subject..."

"And what is that?" Kira asked.

"...Kira-_sama_...What if I tell you that one of your relative...when you are still among living beings...is currently serving under your command?"

Needless to say that Kira's first reaction is shocked. He knows that could mean many things, but he still have the feeling that he wouldn't like what he will be hearing next.

"...And...who would that be, Lacus-_san_..."

"...A girl I came across several years ago...her name is Cagalli...Cagalli Yula Attha..."

Kira felt all his strength left his body along with unfamiliar, very unpleasant churning sensation in his stomach that threatened to cause him to vomit. He fell in his knees to the ground with his hands covering his mouth.

"Kira-_sama_!!"

Shortly after, the unfamiliar sensation left. He withdrew his trembling hands and looking at it in half crazed looks.

Then he screamed.

--

Kira woke up in another room of the castle. Felt drained. His mind dazed, trying to remember what make him awake here of all places. That, until the recent conversation with the priestess coming up to his memories.

He shot himself up, fully awake with the shock. However, his remaining strength quickly left his body again, forcing him to be slumped with a soft thud to the futon.

"Please don't move too much, Kira-_sama_! You're just recovered, please rest some more..."

Kira looked at the girl. It's Miriallia, with worried looks on her face. She was worried about him and he felt happy for that, but there is another pressing matter at hand right now.

"...Mir...Lacus...the priestess..." Kira asked with what remains of his strength. "...Where is she..."

"The priestess is in another room, but please rest first, Kira-_sama_..." she answered. "You are still weak...please don't move too much yet..."

"...Bring me there...please...Mir..." Kira asked her while he tried with all his might to get his body up. "...She's suffering...she needs me now..."

"But, Kira-_sama_!!" pleaded Miriallia.

She never thought that Kira would cut her protest by kissing her on the lips. They didn't move an inch until Kira break the kiss a few moments later. After he break the kiss, he once again looking at her with determined eyes.

"...Mir..."

She realized that Kira barely had any strength to talk or move, yet he spent most of it to convince her to let him go. Seeing no any other reason not to follow her master wish, she finally giving up.

"..._Hai_, Kira-_sama_...I will bring you there..."

She helped Kira to help, who seem to regain some strength. Leaning on her shoulder. Kira slowly make his way to the room where the priestess is.

"_**You might want to bring me along with you**_..."

He turned to see the katana with the blade darker than black, which previously is not there, lied beside his futon.

--

In the other room of the castle, the priestess seems is not in any better condition.

That...if not worse...

She felt agonizing pain. Stabbed and twisting her heart. The priestess cringed and winced with the overbearing pain. Panting heavily, her right hand clutches her heart tightly, as if to ease the pain, but to no avail. It's because its not physical pain that she feels.

It's the pain of her master...

Even just remembering whose pain she feels caused the pain to suddenly intensified. She screamed in pain. She afraid that she might deafening herself with her own scream, but she can't helped it. She heard some commotion out of the door, but can't manage to comprehend it. She heard the sound of people rustled around her, and the sound of someone moves right beside her. The pain subsided a bit, and she panted out of breath.

"...I'm sorry...But please leave us alone for a moment..."

The voice surprised her. There is no way she could forget the owner of the voice. The soul whom she pledged her loyalty into.

"...Ki...ra..._sama_..."

She heard the footsteps leaving the room. The sound of the shoji being closed. And the last thing she feel was a soft lips met with her own. Her eyes, despite that they are no use for her, shot open wide in surprise. She could also taste the blood flowing between the gaps of their lips into her mouth. He then break the kiss, while she felt all of her strength left her fragile body...

And suddenly, it all went dark...

--

Kira looked as the priestess eyes lost its color and turned lifeless. She didn't even breathing anymore.

"Is this how it supposed to be?"

"_**You don't trust me?**_**"**

"No...It's just...I'm really worried about her..."

"_**...She'll return to you very soon, don't worry...**_**"**

"...Yes...I believe you..._Arigatou_..."

"_**It's my duty to help my master, so it's nothing...You have no need to thank me...**_**"**

"No...Its not obligation...it's just because I wanted to thank you..."

"_**...You know...I'm starting to think that I am really happy to have you as my current master...**_**"**

"...Really?"

"_**Yes, it is...be proud, my master..."**_

"..._Arigatou_...Toa..."

--


	7. Intermission

--

Author's Note :

Thank you for the readers and people who giving reviews. Im not kind who updating too often, but I'll try to update a bit more often.

InTheYearOfCat :

Its my intention to keep the japanese terms, because some words in japanese cannot be represented very well in english. Also, to give the authenticity of the emotion during the story. But I'll try to cut the proportion then, thanks !!

Dragoon Galaxy:

Well...yes and no at the same time. She did not actually suggesting him, but she wouldn't mind either. And yes, I'll add glossary. Thanks a lot !!

--

Common Glossary :

hai - yes (duh!)

iie - no

arigatou - thank you

gomen - sorry

dame - no, it can't, don't

yamenasai - stop it

hidoi - cruel

itsureshimasu - pardon the intrusion (usually used when entering an occupied room)

hisashiburidane - its been a while (since we meet)

chotto - just a bit

daijoubu - it's alright

sou ka - is that so?

wakarimashita - understood, I got it

kono meirei da! - that's an order!

baka - idiot, fool

-san - honorific to call other people (equivalent with Miss, Mr., etc.)

-sama - honorific to call people of higher position (equivalent with Sire, M'lord, etc.)

senpai - senior

kouhai - junior

yokatta - Im glad (equivalent with 'thank god')

furo - japanese style large wooden bathtub

unmei - fate

ittekimasu - Im going

itterashai - take care (equivalent with 'have a safe trip')


	8. Story 6

**Lord of Hueco Mundo**

Story 5 : Each of You, Me, and Us...

Kira nursed the priestess with her outmost care. Although he swear to himself that he would be indifferent toward his other personal servants, he still afraid that his care to the priestess might be interpreted as a favoritism. Fortunately, her other servant understood and assisted him taking care of the priestess. Little did he know that the girls were the visitors of the priestess as she subtly mentioned before, so of course they understand her pain.

The priestess herself has already awakened a few days ago. Still, she is still rather weak right now. Because the priestess unable to attending to her duties, the coronation is delayed until the priestess is well enough to resume her duties. Thankfully, the priestess is now at least well enough to speak normally. It is, at least, helped a lot to ease the worried tension in the palace. Some of the captain are still out in duty and won't be back soon, including captain Watfield and captain Zala which still on special training ritual.

As for the priestess herself...she's dreaming right now...

***

As usual, she found herself in the middle of a vast blackness, wearing black kimono as well. However, this time she was not alone. A little girl stands not so far from her, wearing contrasting white kimono. She was the person who ever showed to her colors...and its all begin with white...

"Toa-_sama_...Did you wish to talk with me?" Lacus asked.

"No, Lacus...It is you who wish to talk with me..." Toa replied with a soft smile. "What bothering you now, my dear?"

"I…I just wanted to support my master…to ease his suffering…" Lacus said with visible hint of sadness in her voice. "Just when I finally found someone to pledge myself to…to find that I'm not strong enough…I'm worthless…"

Surprisingly enough, Toa chuckled lightly. She disappeared without notice, and reappeared behind the depressed princess, slowly encircling her arms around he priestess neck from behind.

"Almost every maiden who served the Black King think just like that at first…But it cant be helped…The path of the Black King is a path of suffering, in exchange of power and the servitude of his servants…" said Toa, occasionally nibbled Lacus neck and ears. "Remember that the maidens' duty is not only to serve the King for pleasure…well, not only that at least…but also to receive part of his suffering…"

Despite the seriousness in Toa's voice, just as much as she knows that it is improper for her to squeak like a little girl in the presence of her mistress, Lacus involuntarily lost her self control when Toa's hand disappeared under her kimono. Actually, in matter of fact, it was Toa who teach Lacus about pretty much everything she knows…about color, the world, her duties, as well as how to please others…while Toa has thousands years of experience, being the Black King's sword and all, watched over nearly everything in the absence of the Black King, as well as preparing the next generation of the maidens. Simply put, Toa is actually being really unfair toward Lacus, not to mention being really mean as well.

"You haven't told him that, haven't you? My, my…Lacus, you are still just as naïve as we first met…and here I thought you have improved a little…" Toa said playfully, her hand going much lower and deeper inside her kimono. Lacus is actually starting to cry, although it's obviously not in pain…more like a mix of shame, guilt, and…something else…

"Don't forget that you have become literally depended on him now. If you did not receiving his life force and essence regularly, you will disappear from this world…" Toa said while her hands begin moving rhythmically while gradually getting faster. "Now…what are your pathetic excuses this time, my dear?"

"I…I thought….I-aahh…h-have trained en-nnn-nough…to a-aa-accept…s-suffering…" Lacus said, being torn in the middle of guilt, shame, and pleasure. "P-Please…tell m-me…what I am…l-l-lacking…T-Toa…_sama_-aaaaaah….."

"It's simple, really. It's just about your will…" Toa said, again nibbling on her neck. "Now, Lacus…do me a favor…don't break, alright?"

And with that last word, Toa bit Lacus ear, pulling hard at her nipples, and twist her fingers over the most sensitive part of her womanhood at the same times. All sending Lacus erupting in her highest pitched scream she ever managed so far. It actually just that instant was all it needs to send the poor maiden unconscious in her own dream.

Toa chuckled again and withdrawing her hands, let Lacus limp body fell to the invisible floor. The dreamscape fading because the dreamer is no longer there, and so does their image. Before Toa's image fades completely, she smiled to Lacus for the last time.

"You have improved a little bit now, Lacus…"

***

When she awake in the real world, Lacus is surrounded by many familiar faces, including her furiously blushing master. She didn't realize at first, but once she realized that obviously her noises during her dream wouldn't be too hard to be interpreted, color suddenly filled her face just as much as her master does. Not so long, seeing both of them becoming embarrassed, the other girls began to laughing heartily altogether. Lacus, being cornered and heavily embarrassed, doing something a little out of character if not the cutest thing she did, she cried and hid under the blanket.

"_Iya~~n_!! Get out!! Out!!! Don't look at me!! It's embarrassing!! No~~oo!!"

With still stifled laughter, the other girls apologized and leave the priestess alone. It turned out that the priestess is not as alone as she wanted. She could still hear the faint breath of her master.

"Kira-_sama_…_gomennasai_…I have done such embarrassing thing in front of you…" she said, slowly pulled the blanket down but still holding it to cover her blushing.

"Uh…I guess it's alright…I mean, you were dreaming and all…and…and…" Kira said, unable to finish his sentence in embarrassment. Needless to say that Lacus become embarrassed as well, and both become silent in uncomfortable embarrassment.

"Uh...so...how are you doing now?"

"I am feeling a lot better, Kira-_sama_...In fact, I feel like I'm almost completely recovered...Although I am still rather frail even in my original state..._gomennasai_..."

"No, it is not...I am glad you are recovered well..."

"..._Arigatou_, Kira-_sama_..."

"...Uh...sure..."

"..."

"..."

"...Kira-_sama_…Did Toa-_sama_ told you what to do?"

"…Yes, she is…"

"...Did she tell you what that makes me become?"

"…No…"

"…Do you…want to know?"

It took quite a while before Kira finally answering that question.

"…_Hai_…"

"…What you did…was a ritual to binding my soul to your soul…" Lacus answered. "…I…am not ready to receive your pain that time, so the backlash hit me really hard…it almost break my soul…But thanks to the ritual, I would never be destroyed ever more as long as you wished me to serve you, Kira-_sama_..."

"…I'm sorry…" said Kira, barely audible.

"Please don't be…besides, if you are not doing that to me, my soul would be destroyed, eventually…" said Lacus with a smile. "By doing that, Kira-_sama_…you have saved me… a priestess who is not worthy to be of your service…"

"Don't say that, Lacus-_san_…" Kira said with hurt look on his face. "Why? You are not like that to me…"

"Oh, yes it is, I am…" Lacus said sadly. "A priestess real duty is to act as recipient for, let's say, half of the King's suffering…Therefore, my actual purpose is to ease your burden, Kira-_sama_…"

Kira did not answering this time. Instead, he choose to listen what the priestess about to say. He got the feeling that the priestess might going self loathing again…but regardless, he need to understand what is actually going on, since Toa has refused to explain any further regarding of the priestess.

"However, by doing that, you give me a direct connection to your soul, allowing this useless priestess to actually able to perform what she supposed to do… In returns, I cannot survive without receiving your life essence periodically..." Lacus said, smiled sadly. "...To cause you troubles to this extent…I feel…so ashamed…I deserve your punishment...for failing to meet the expectation I am supposed to fulfill..."

It's then Kira who surprised the priestess. He holds her in a tight embrace. The priestess gasped in surprise, but not knowing what she supposed to do.

"I don't mind the troubles...and you are not useless, Lacus-_san_…" said Kira close to her ear. "I still need you to tell me about this world...about my duty..."

Kira released his embrace and looked at the confused priestess straight to her face.

"...About me..."

Lacus gasped and covering her mouth with her hands. Tears streaming down from her eyes. Seeing that, Kira no longer hesitated. He caught Lacus lips with his own. It was a very tender moment. The kiss was very soft and delicate. All of his affection to the priestess is poured into that single moment. To his relief, the priestess accepting that well and returning the kiss with likely affection. A moment later, they broke the kiss.

He has made his resolve.

"...Never saying that you are useless ever again..."

"..._Hai_, Kira-_sama_..."

"You are mine, you will do whatever I told, and only I may judge your action...no one else..."

"..._Hai_, Kira-_sama_..."

"That's including your self, Lacus-_san_..."

"..._Hai_..."

"Now answer me…who are you belong to?"

"...Everything of me is belongs to you, Kira-_sama_…"

"Good…"

Kira saw a red silk ribbon lying on the dresser. Smiled, he took it. He lifted his left arm, still holding her both hands, and tying the silk ribbon carefully around her hands. He tied it firmly, but not tightly. After he satisfied, he finished his work with a slight smile on his lips.

"You are not to remove those ribbon, Lacus…You are mine now, so you must not disobey me…Since you wanted to be punished so bad, that is your punishment…Only I may remove that..."

"…Whatever you wish, Kira-_sama_…"

"Good girl…I will leave you now…"

When Kira is about to open the shoji, Lacus called him.

"...Kira-_sama_..."

"…What is it?"

"…Would you come back soon?"

Smiled, Kira turning back and kissed the priestess on the forehead.

"…That would depends on how well you behave while I'm not here…"

"…_Hai_, Kira-_sama_…_wakarimashita_…"

"Good…now be a good girl until I'm back, alright?"

"…_Hai_…Kira-_sama_…"

With that, Kira kissed her forehead the last time and leaves the priestess alone, with her hands still tied like that. It might be a bit surprising for the other girl who attending her, but he want them all to know that she is being punished a bit. For now, he is thinking about giving her old _sensei_ a visit. He turned and knocked at Murrue's door.

"Murrue-san…May I come in?"

"Of course, Kira-_sama_…Is there anything you want?"

"Actually, there is something I would like to discuss…"

"Oh? Then please come in, Kira-_sama_…"

Smiled, Kira stepped in. This will become a very long talk.

***

Later that night, Miriallia came to visit her _senpai_ Murrue for a chat. She was surprised to find that the room is already dark. It is unusual for her _senpai_ to sleep this early. In fact, her _senpai_ is a pretty late sleeper, she loved to read until late night before going to bed. Miriallia knocked lightly on the door and called for Murrue.

"Murrue _senpai_, are you awake?"

Not so long, she heard a faint reply from inside. But Murrue still did not open the door, nor did she light the lamp. Also, from her voice, she seems very tired.

"…Ah…Miri-_chan_? _Gomen_…I'm too tired right now…"

"Eh? Are you sick, _senpai_?"

"…No…its just…our master seems decided to pay me a visit…"

"Kira-_sama_? What is he…"

"Well…Kira-sama and I have a chat, and then we have…some good time together…But it seems I cannot compare myself to him…Well, I know that beforehand while we were still alive though…"

Miriallia blushed furiously, realizing what her _senpai_ implied. After excusing herself, she retreated to her own quarter, while she thought that it would be certain she would have some difficulty sleeping tonight.


End file.
